The present invention relates to garments worn for protection from a hazardous environment, and more particularly, to garments worn by firefighters for protection from extreme heat, moisture and abrasion.
With the implementation of modern, heat resistant aramid fibers, such as NOMEX and KEVLAR materials (both registered trademarks of E. I. DuPont de Nemours & Co., Inc.), and moisture barrier materials made of GORE-TEX (a registered trademark of W. L. Gore & Associates, Inc.), modern day firefighter garments provide to the wearer adequate resistance to heat, flame, abrasion and moisture. Further, advancement in helmet materials and S.C.B.A (Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus) systems provide adequate protection for a firefighter from head impacts and noxious gases.
As a result, injury to the firefighter resulting from stress imposed by the hostile firefighting environment is emerging as a common type of injury. Consequently, efforts are being made to reduce the amount of stress imposed on a firefighter.
One form of stress is imposed by the environment and comprises the high heat present in most firefighting situations. Such stress is unavoidable. Another type of stress arises from the protective garments worn by a firefighter. Most firefighter garments comprise an outer shell of an aramid material, a moisture barrier made of semi-permeable membrane of GORE-TEX, and a thermal liner of an aramid batting. Such a thermal liner typically includes a face cloth of a woven aramid in a plain weave. While a garment comprising such layers possesses adequate abrasion, thermal and moisture resistance, friction between the layers of such garments hinders the ability of a firefighter to move, and increases the amount of effort required to perform a specific task. Also, a large amount of frictional stress arises from the rubbing of the face cloth against the clothing of the wearer. Accordingly, there is in need to provide a firefighter garment in which the stress resulting from such interlayer friction is reduced.